1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mask frame assembly for thin film deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatuses having thin-film transistors (TFTs) have been applied to electronic and electrical products such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra thin-film televisions, ultra slim notebooks, tablet personal computers, or flexible displays.
An OLED apparatus realizes colors through emitting light by recombining holes and electrons respectively injected from an anode electrode and a cathode electrode into an organic light-emitting layer. The OLED apparatus has a stacked structure in which the organic light-emitting layer is formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
However, because a high light emission efficiency may not be obtained by an OLED apparatus having a stacked structure in which the organic light-emitting layer is formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, intermediate layers such as an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole injection layer, and a hole transport layer may be optionally inserted between the organic light-emitting layer and the anode and cathode electrodes.